Embodiments of the invention relate to a method for the energy-optimization on operation of several centrifugal pumps controllable with regard to their rotational speed, in a hydraulic installation.
A multitude of pumps, i.e. centrifugal pumps with an electric motor driving this, are particularly installed in heating installations of large buildings or those of a more complex construction type, in order to supply the individual installation parts reliably with fluid or heat. Modern pumps of this type are rotational speed controllable, i.e. they have a frequency converter or rotational speed controller as well as suitable control and regulation electronics, with which they may supply a large range of hydraulic demands with regard to power. If a multitude of such pumps cooperate in an installation, be it by way of parallel connection, series connection or a combination thereof, then a complex hydraulic network results, from which is often quite difficult to recognise which function is for which pump. Of course, it is even more difficult to operate these pumps such that, as a sum, they run even only approximately in an energy-optimized manner.
Against this background, it is desirable to provide a method for energy-optimization of the pumps of such a hydraulic installation, without the performance capability of the installation, in particular the supply of all installation parts, becoming adversely affected.